


Marisa and the Flying Motorbike

by ErlkingsDaughter



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book reading, Chocolatl, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemon Touching, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hurt/Comfort, Marisa is forced to read Harry Potter, Mary and monkey cuddle, Maryisa, clownery, mainly fluff, marysa, parenting lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlkingsDaughter/pseuds/ErlkingsDaughter
Summary: Mary forces her girlfriend to read Harry Potter to her and Marisa has... opinions.-or-An entire fic of useless fluff and clowns being clowns.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Mary Malone, Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Marisa and the Flying Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (I wish I did). All credit goes out to the Author-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It was a gloomy autumn evening and it was pouring. The rain hadn’t stopped for days and the streets were almost flooded. The universities had closed down this morning until the situation would calm itself down and no sane soul was still outside.

Mary wasn’t sure when her last day-off had been, but she was throughly enjoying the opportunity to spend time even more with Marisa. Even though this strange woman had only entered her life a few months ago, she now couldn’t imagine it without her. She had even gotten alarmingly used to the presence of golden playful monkey, who followed her around the house all day. Sometimes life was going in a weird direction.

“Mary, where is that book you wanted me to read?,” Marisa asked as she came downstairs. “He’s got it here.” Mary had put it on the coffee table, where it was now thoroughly inspected by the golden monkey.

“Are you sure this is a national treasure, as you put it? It looks weird,” she said sceptically and ripped the book from her dæmon’s hands.

“I can assure you,” smiled Mary and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Marisa turned the book around in her hands again and again, until her eyes came to rest on the cover illustration. “It looks like a children’s book,” she uttered.

“That’s because it is.” “Mary, why are you making me read a book aimed at - what? Ten year olds?” She frowned disapprovingly and pouted.

“It is very important to our culture!,” Mary defended. “Although the author recently turned out to be a twat, but whatever.”

“Language,” Marisa tutted with a scandalised expression on her face that made Mary snort.

Leading her to the couch, she got comfortable in Marisa’s lap. The monkey followed them at once and sat down closely beside Mary. Marisa opened the book with one hand and placed her other arm around her girlfriend.

“Will you read it to me?,” Mary pleaded.

“Why?” “Because I haven’t read it in so long. It’s gonna be fun.”

While Marisa seriously doubted that, she read out the title aloud: “ _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ … Is that a story about alchemy?”

“What? No,” Mary laughed. “Just start, you fool.”

“Fine,” Marisa huffed. “ _The Boy Who Lived. Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive…_ ”

Mary hadn’t been honest with Marisa at all. Not only had she read the book just a few months ago, but she was pretty sure she had memorised the majority of it by now. Her old copy was so battered, she was afraid it might fall apart soon. She had wanted to do the Sorting Hat Quiz with Marisa in advance, but she didn't want to overwhelm her. Besides, Mary didn't need the quiz to know Marisa was a Slytherin.

“ _…were proud to say that they were perfectly normal_ \- why would someone aspire to be normal?,” Marisa asked.

“Because the Dursleys are buffoons,” Mary answered and the monkey chittered in agreement.

He seemed to be way more interested than Marisa would like. As she read on, he snuggled closer and closer to Mary until he was rolled up in a tight ball on her stomach. A sharp intake of breath followed and Mary looked up at Marisa with concern.

“Everything alright?”

“Great,” she assured.

Marisa cleared her throat and continued: “ _Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a full tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls_ \- Mary, why can’t they control their child?”

“He’s an infant, Marisa!”

“He’s annoying. He wouldn't be throwing cereal around if he was my son.”

“What do you think they should do then?”

“Drug him,” Marisa answered without a moment's hesitation.

“Marisa!” Mary knew she wasn’t joking. “Wait, are they doing that in your world?”

“Obviously.”

“What?! I-”

“Hush, love,” Marisa interrupted with a vicious smile, “I’m reading.”

Maybe this would lead to interesting revelations about Marisa and her world Mary hadn’t seen coming at all.

“… _it was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map._ ”

“Oh, she’s one of my favourites!,” Mary interjected and shifted excitedly in Marisa’s lap.

“The cat? Why?” “You’ll see. She’s a special cat.”

“Well, if she can read maps, she must be a dæmon. Why else would she be able to do that?”

“Marisa, no one in this world knows about dæmons.”

“You do,” Marisa retorted smugly.

“Fair enough.”

They continued like this for a while; Marisa making disparaging comments about this world’s fashion, elaborating on why the term Muggle was entirely stupid, and how she was still pretty sure the cat and owls were dæmons. Meanwhile Mary trying very hard to keep it together. However, when Albus Dumbledore popped into being to of nowhere and the alleged dæmon cat turned into a human, Marisa was utterly confused.

“How are people in your world allowed to read that?”

“Why wouldn’t they? It’s fun.”

“It’s entirely heretical - not that I would mind - and most of all: silly.”

“You enjoy it, don’t even try to pretend otherwise!,” Mary laughed.

“What gave you that impression?!”

“Oh, you know, just your dæmon paying the outmost attention, even though he is certainly pretending to be asleep, and you, my dear, chuckling every so often to yourself, even though you probably don’t notice.

“I did not _chuckle_!”

“Yes, you most certainly did.”

“Oh, shut up!,” Marisa insisted and placed a long kiss on Mary’s lips. “You’re absolutely insufferable.” Mary kissed her back at once and let her hands roam freely over Marisa’s body, who in turn welcomed the gentle touches and moaned approvingly.

“Do you want me to read on or not?,” she husked, breaking free from their embrace.

“Yeah, go on,” Mary agreed almost disappointed.

Resuming the story, Marisa was quick to judge Dumbledore, because he was “as arrogant as Iofur Raknison” - whoever that was - and didn’t pay enough attention to Professor McGonagall, who Marisa was already very fond of - not that she would ever admit it. She also was rather happy to recognise the sherbet lemon, a sweet which apparently existed in her world as well.

“… _for eleven years, I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort._ ”

Marisa set the book down and eyed Mary questioningly. “Is that supposed to be French?”

“You speak French?”

“Of course I do. Mon père étais français.”

“You never talk about your family,” Mary noticed and Marisa flinched at once.

“And I would like to keep it that way.” There was pain in her voice too, although Marisa tried to hide it.

Months ago, Mary wouldn’t have noticed it, but she knew her surprisingly well by now. Gently squeezing her hand in comfort and stroking the monkey absentmindedly, Mary said: “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Shall we continue?” Mary nodded and the monkey climbed into her arms, sending shivers through Marisa’s body. She shot him a deadly glance, but he ignored her.

“ _Professor McGonagall flinched…_ ” Despite Marisa’s attempted distraction, Mary’s mind was circling around her girlfriend’s upbringing. She had never dared to ask, because it was pretty clear to her Marisa probably wasn’t on good terms with her parents. Mary respected her need for privacy, but she couldn’t help but worry. After all, Marisa was very... enigmatic, to say the least. It had taken weeks for Mary to learn any personal information about her at all and she was still surprised whenever Marisa opened up about certain things - her father being French was one of them. Considering what she had just learned about Marisa’s world, she was fairly certain there wasn’t something like a child protection system. And as much as she wanted to know every single detail, she didn’t want Marisa to experience any more distress.

“ _A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to roar as they looked up the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._ ”

The monkey chittered in her arms, his black eyes looking up at her inquiringly.

“What is a motorbike?,” Marisa asked. Mary blinked a few times before realising her girlfriend was serious.

“Don’t you have them in your world? It’s a two-wheeled motor vehicle. People use it for commuting or travel, like a car.” Marisa still looked a little bewildered.

“Wait, I’ll show you a picture,” Mary said and pulled out her phone.

“And what makes it fly?,” Marisa asked as she studied the picture on wikipedia closely.

“It doesn’t.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t? Why did that hairy man fall out of the sky then?” Now Mary burst out into laughter.

“Don’t you laugh at me!,” Marisa shrieked and hit Mary with a pillow, making her dæmon flee immediately.

“Magic! It’s magic Marisa, that’s the whole point of the story!,” Mary explained when she finally caught her breath again. “Stop looking at me like I just ate your chocolate!”

“ _Chocolatl_ ,” Marisa corrected but Mary only rolled her eyes. “You’re intolerable,” she said and kissed her.

“You’re book is heretical,” Marisa replied. “And foolish,” she added and placed a soft kiss on Mary’s temple.

They finished the rest of the chapter without interruptions, even though Mary doubted her girlfriend accepted the concept of magic yet. However, Marisa was very opinionated about leaving an infant on a doorstep.

“They can’t just do that! He would have been frozen to death by now.”

“So you can drug children, but not lay them on doorsteps?”

“Exactly!,” Marisa declared confidently.

“So what should they have done instead?”

“…Put him in a box?”

Now Mary was seriously concerned about her parenting skills. “I am somewhat concerned that your first answer was ‘Put him in a box’ instead of ringing the doorbell,” she uttered while shaking her head.

“Oh, what do you know.”

Mary noticed the mischievous glint in her girlfriend’s eyes and a smirk appeared on her face. As difficult as she could be, Mary couldn’t be happier. Little did she know that Marisa realised in this very moment how happy she was. As the storm continued to rage on, Marisa snuggled deeper into Mary's warmth and allowed herself to breath. For the first time in ages, she did not feel alone, angry, or unfulfilled - she was at ease with herself. Maybe she would never admit it, probably never to herself, but the scientist with the unruly hair and the worn-down Converse was the sole reason for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear people!
> 
> I have to thank my dear friend Selina for this idea, I just loved it so much I had to make a fit out of it. These two just share such a special dynamic, really any scenario works with them. As I was proof reading, I had a hard time not imagining Mary in the llamas with hats meme - feel free to be scarred by that
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
